


Luthor to the Rescue

by touchfinish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: Lena Luthor saves the day (again). Someone finally thanks her. Established Supercorp.





	Luthor to the Rescue

The building shuddered on its foundation when an ear splitting explosion went off. Alarms rang shrilly in the background as lights flash in warning. “Calmly proceed to the nearest exit,” began playing in the monotone over the speakers. Lend paid no attention to any of it as she tried to disarm the alien device counting down the entire block’s demise. Kara landed with a soft thud beside her.

“We need to go, Lena.” Kara firmly laid a warm hand on Lena’s shoulder. Which she promptly shrugged off.

“Did you hit a button, Kara?” Lena asks, her eyes never leave the device in front of her. 

“What?!” Kara scoffed unconvincingly, “Psshhh! No!” 

Lena smirked, “It came up on the screen when you pressed it.”

Kara groaned then grumbles, “I thought it was to let the slaves out! Who just leaves a self destruct button out in the open like that?!” 

Another explosion sounds from the side hallway. The thundering of escaping feet lets Lena know that Kara did eventually find the button to free the slaves. The voice is counting down their final moments causing Kara to tense in worry. She’s ready to fly Lena out of the building in a moment’s notice. Lena showed no concern as she flew through the programs on the device.

“I do believe the button said ‘Do Not Push’,” Lena gestures to a similar button on her panel. Kara flushes because that was the button she pushed earlier.

“I thought maybe they just didn’t want anyone accidentally realizing the prisoners! I’ve honestly made worse mistakes.” Kara defends herself despite the worry that makes her body want to break out in a cold sweat of fear. 

“Next time,” Lena sighs finally making eye contact with Kara. “Don’t press anything unless you know what it’s for.” Lena slams her hand on a final button and the change is immediate. The flashing lights cut out, the shrill alarm halts mid shriek, and the shuddering of the building stills. The change is too sudden for an immediate reaction. Kara waits for a bated breath before she accepts that the emergency is really over. She sighs in relief. 

“Did you doubt me?” Lena smirks nudging Kara. The blonde looks seriously into the brunette’s eyes. 

“Never,” she breaths. A grin splitting across her face as she wraps her girlfriend in her arms. Taking a deep breath of Lena’s expensive perfume to calm her nerves. 

“Surrreeee, Danvers.” Lena chuckles returning her girlfriend’s embrace. 

DEO agents burst into the room as the two women comfort each other. Alex rushes to the couple, demanding a report on the situation.

“I’ve stopped the device. There’s nothing to worry about now.” Lena reassures snaking her fingers through Kara’s as she separates to answer the intense woman.

“Who hit the self destruct button anyways?!” Alex runs her hand through her hair in exasperations. Trying to calm her nerves from their once frazzled state. Kara blushes and Lena jumps in.

“It must have been an alien. Last minute effort to stop us.” Lena shrugs casually covering for her girlfriend.

“I’m going to help everyone out, you guys good here?” Alex checks before taking off to help everyone else. Lena turns to Kara with an arched brow.

“My hero…” Kara shrugs bashfully. Thankful for Lena covering her mistake. 

“Mhmm, make it up to me later, Supergirl?” Lena purrs suggestively. Her hands sliding up Kara’s super suit. 

“Any time.” Kara responds settling her hands on Lena’s hips. She presses a warm kiss onto soft lips and smiles. Thankful that the danger is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the editing suggestion from Earthling3 <3


End file.
